


I'll show you moves

by TheGuiltyOnes (ThexDoctorsxWife)



Series: cordelia cousland [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThexDoctorsxWife/pseuds/TheGuiltyOnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dance with me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll show you moves

Cordelia swayed slightly on her feet, lively music washing over her. She rested a shoulder against the bark of a tree, crossing her ankle over the other. She grinned at the sight of Wynne attempting to help an extremely drunk Oghren, the dwarf emitting a loud belch that caused the older woman to wrinkle her nose with disgust. Zevran was currently employing his charm on a few of the elves gathered about, his methods producing various results.

She bobbed her head in time with the music, chuckling when Wynne finally gave up on attempting to take care of the dwarf, her lip curled in disgust as she walked away.

“Poor Wynne.”

Cordelia turned her head slightly at the sight of Alistair next to her. She felt his palm slide along hers, linking their fingers together. Her cheeks colored as a silly grin curled her lips. 

“More like poor Oghren,” she quipped. “He’ll have a devil of a headache come morning and I’m sure Wynne will have a few words with him about his drinking habits.”

He shuddered. “I’m glad I won’t be on the receiving end of her lectures. One time is enough for me.”

She laughed and turned to face him, trailing her hands up to curl around his neck. 

“Dance with me,” she murmured. 

“I, uh, don’t -” he stammered

“Please.”

He swallowed. “Alright.”

When he placed his hands along her waist, she closed the distance between them, her body flush against his. She pressed a kiss against the side of his neck. His squeak of surprise made her grin.

“Easy, ” she said with a chuckle.

He swayed side to side, slowly and carefully. She rested her head against his chest, and she could hear the erratic thumping of his heart. 

“Is this okay?”

She gently scraped her nails along the skin of his neck and felt him shudder at the sensation.

“Mmmm. Perfectly okay.”

She closed her eyes, everything falling away except for the warmth of his body against hers, and the feeling of his hands tentatively trailing up and down her back. He stepped away from her and took her hand, lifting their joined hands in the air. He spun her around then brought her close, their joined hands resting against his chest. 

“Why Theirin I didn’t realize you had such moves. ” she teased with a grin. 

“I have other moves to show you, just you wait.”

She bit her lip at his suggestive tone. It was his fault that she deliberately took his earlobe between her teeth, lightly biting the flesh. He couldn’t speak to her with that voice and not expect her to react. He glared at her, his cheeks red, his fingers tightening on her waist. She grinned, not at all sorry for her actions. 

“You tease.”

“And just what are you going to do about it, hmmm?”

“Wellll, the tent is right over there,” he said slowly.

She nodded solemnly. “It is. So why don’t you show me some of those moves.” And she leaned up to kiss his mouth, her tongue lightly tracing the seam of his lips before she pulled away and began a slow walk towards their tent, near the edge of the Dalish camp, slightly exaggerating the sway of her hips.


End file.
